Lifes journey
by killer751
Summary: Naruto and Hinata return from a three year training mission changed and leaf has changed will they be able to survive a new life NarutoXHinata
1. Chapter 1

Naruto sat on the railing and looked out at the night sky. It had been three years he had been living with Nori and Hinata. He looked at the sunset in awe and tried to remember if any of this had looked any different when he arrived with shadows cast by the night sky on the mountains or the colorful lights caused by the northern lights. Naruto finally gave up and called it quits after he felt Hinata's presence and smelled the food she brought to him.

"Naruto-kun I brought you some ramen from dinner it may be a little hot still but you didn't show up for dinner and figured you were probably hungry" Hinata said as she carefully handed Naruto the bowl of food. Naruto took the bowl in one hand and helped her up onto the balcony with the other.

"Thanks Hina-chan I forgot all about dinner." Naruto said tearing his mind out of his thoughts and on to the situation at hand. "I can't believe we have been here three years already it seems like yesterday we were just competing in the chunin exams huh." Naruto said while eating the ramen greedily as he turned to look at Hinata. He also couldn't believe that they had grown so close even with her knowing about kyubi but he dreaded going back to leaf. "Hey Hina-chan what are you going to tell your father about us I mean that is? I know he doesn't like me but what is going to happen when we get back to leaf." Naruto said with a note of sadness in his voice

"I don't know Naruto but we will think of something right," Hinata said quietly as she looked at her best friend in front of her. " I mean it's not like we won't be able to see each other but I figure that you'll help me convince him." Hinata said looking Naruto in the face she herself couldn't believe how close they've grown but she was still worried about what her father would say about being so close to him but these years spent away from leaf showed her that some things were worth fighting for and her Naruto was one of them. "What you think leafs like right now I mean has anyone really missed us." Hinata said looking at the seventeen year old in front of her.

"I don't know about me but you will defiantly have people who missed you. I've gotta go pack Hinata ill see you tomorrow morning." Naruto said leaving here out to wonder why he had left in the middle of a conversation. Naruto himself was dreading to return to leaf because he had no family and no one was going to be there to greet him.


	2. Chapter 2

" I wonder what wrong with him it doesn't seem like Naruto to be this depressed when he is about to go home," Hinata asked herself out loud. She was just going to ask him and find out on there way back to leaf tomorrow.

"Hey Hinata you ready for tomorrow?" a voice asked from behind her

"Yep Nori I'm ready to return to leaf" Hinata said looking at the man standing in front of her. "But I don't know so much about Naruto." She said as she turned and walked to her room to go to bed.

The Next Day

"Hey Naruto what's wrong you seem depressed. What's wrong?" Hinata asked placing her hand on Naruto's shoulder. "I thought you'd be happy going back to the village to show how strong you've gotten over the last three years?" Hinata said looking at her hand on Naruto's shoulder. I wouldn't have dared touch him three years ago. I can't believe how much I've changed she thought to herself.

" I don't know Hinata-Chan I thought I would but.." Naruto trailed of as a pink and red blur flew in front of them taking out Nori who was standing in the front.

Both Naruto and Hinata slid onto their respective fighting stances along with Hinata activating her Byakugan. "Naruto its Sakura she must not recognize us Kakashi also a hundred meters ahead at 3 o clock." Hinata said looking trying to figure out what was wrong there was something wrong with them they do not seem right.

" They are not your old teammates they people made to look like they to fool you notice the color of Sakura's hair it is more of a red and Kakashi doesn't have his sharigan does he." Nori said as he preformed a few hand seals and muttered dessert storm no justu.

As Nori did this a sand storm began to brew and ripped up trees all around them destroying everything in a 300 meter radius.

Sorry about not updating I have had a lot of homework ill try to update as soon as possible.


End file.
